Bad Investment
by 46337
Summary: Petyr Baelish isn't known for being forgiving, and when he decides Sansa Stark has become a bad investment he decides to put her back in her place. One shot - Modern AU.


**This is my first post on here, so any concrit would be very appreciated! Ever since the petyr/sansa scene on GoT last week I've been desperate for some new fanfic and this just happened lol.**

* * *

The young girl with auburn hair took a deep breath and smoothed down her pencil skirt and blouse before knocking cautiously on the glass door. Mr. Baelish was well known for revelling in his powerful position within the bank and as per usual she was left outside the door waiting for him to call her in. After a minute or so he responded with a simple "Come in."

Sansa let herself into the room and decided to play it shy, keeping her head down and letting a blush form on her cheeks. She'd noticed that he was subtly susceptible to her when she acted like this, although he was the only one who didn't seem completely convinced by her act. "Mr. Baelish, you asked to see me?" She looked up with big eyes to see a small smirk forming on his lips, and that was when she knew that it was all over. _He knows._

"Take a seat Alayne – or should I just skip the bullshit and call you Sansa?"

Sansa held her innocent act for just a moment longer before admitting defeat and letting a small laugh escape her lips. Shrugging, she smiled. "It's up to you, you're the boss I suppose." She said taking a seat opposite his desk.

"I must congratulate you on how far you've come, Sansa." She remained silent in her seat, not breaking eye contact. "Very clever intercepting the movement of Walder Frey's money and making it look like a robbery." He laughed. "You know, I almost fell for it. _Almost._"

"Where did I go wrong?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I recognised you from somewhere, although you were only a young girl when Ned brought you into work, back when I worked for your father." He stood up from his chair and straightened his tie, slowly coming around the desk and perching on the front of it so their legs were almost touching. Sansa cleared her throat and started to shift back in her chair and away from his stare. "When you first became my assistant your hair reminded me so much of your mother's. I think that's part of the reason you got the job. It was like I already knew you." He reached forward and his hand stretched out towards her face, she sat frozen as he moved a single strand from her cheek, his eyes burning into hers. "I suppose I wasn't exactly wrong." He chuckled.

Sansa could feel a real blush creeping up on her face now. They were so close that she could smell the mint on his breath and see the muscles in his jaw flexing, his perfectly manicured beard… _Stop, what are you doing?_

Sansa quickly pulled back and drew her eyes away from him embarrassed, the look in his eyes made Sansa think he could hear what she was thinking.

"As soon as I noticed you taking extra care when organising my meetings with Frey I started doing some digging into _Alayne Stone_. You faked your records pretty well, I'll give you that, but it's no secret that Walder Frey betrayed Ned Stark. If it wasn't for him, maybe your Father would still be around…"

"Walder Frey is a dick, that much is sure." She spat bitterly. "The money belongs to my family, I was just claiming back what is rightfully _mine_."

"I know why you did it Sansa, but nevertheless, I don't like people double crossing me." His stare wasn't playful anymore. "If it wasn't for me clearing up your mess, Frey could have convinced half of our investors to pull their money from the bank and then we'd have met an end just like Ned's company. Whatever you do, you should make certain your hands are clean, or everything can unravel."

Sansa could feel her face scrunch up in confusion._ It wasn't possible…_" Frey had no way of tracing this back to the bank, I made certain of it."

"Dontos isn't called a fool by everyone for no reason, Sansa." Sansa felt her arms go weak. _Fuck._

"Luckily I got to him first and bribed him to spin a tale to Frey about who had hired him to steal the money. Frey is on a wild goose chase that will lead him nowhere until I want it to. And Dontos, well, he wont be an issue any more."

"Petyr-"

"No Sansa." He had hold of her wrist now. "I don't like bad investments. I very rarely make them, and when I do I must ensure that the person responsible will _never_ do it again." The way he said her name was knotting her stomach in anticipation.

"Normally, that would involve the person responsible having some sort of unfortunate accident." He paused. "But, I see too much of myself in you to do that. And you've fooled practically everyone who works here, with the hold you have over everyone in the office I couldn't possibly let you leave now - you're far too valuable. Who knows what we could get up to."

She had a couple of ideas. _You could start by shutting up and taking me right here on your desk._

This whole situation had her on edge and she could see from the way he was looking at her that the feeling was mutual. The tension between them was killing her.

"Fuck it." He closed the gap between them, and Sansa happily did the same as he crushed his lips against hers. Shorter parts of his beard were scratching against her face but she hardly noticed, all she could feel was his body against hers, his hands working at the buttons of her blouse as she worked on taking his suit off. Petyr was deceivingly strong as he lifted her up and turned her onto the desk, pushing the pile of manila folders and pens onto the floor in one swipe and pushing her back onto the cold oak surface.

"You're beautiful." He breathed. He was almost completely naked in front of her now as he pulled off the last of her underwear and climbed on top of her, pinning her arms above her head and after a small nod from Sansa, he entered her in one swift motion.

Petyr had always had the power over Sansa since she'd started working for the bank, and now that he knew the truth, she didn't want to play innocent anymore she wanted control. After a bit of a struggle, Sansa freed her hands from his grip, enjoying his evident confusion and pulled him even closer against her, rocking her own hips to match each of his thrusts. She was conscious that her moans were steadily getting louder as she got closer and Petyr took it upon himself to quiet her sounds with his lips. She could feel his breathing getting heavier and his movements becoming more urgent as they both reached closer. The play for power was unspoken but noticable as they both tried to keep in control. She would pull on his hair - he would grip her hips, she would grip onto his back hard enough to leave scratches - he would bite lightly on her shoulder.

Once they climaxed, Petyr collapsed on top of her and she lay there comfortably exhausted, taking a moment to admire him and how...human he seemed right now.

"I should go." Sansa said, slowly sitting up. She had work to do. They both started collecting their scattered clothes, occasionally making eye contact - he looked much more calm and collected now almost as if it had never happened, his mask was back and concealing any true emotions - Not that Sansa was too sure that he was even capable of true emotions.

Sansa was torn over what to do next. She had come too far with Frey to give up now, she had to finish him. But should she involve Petyr? He'd probably find out either way, and he may be able to help her.

But the voice in her head was telling her that it would be best to keep him out of it. The less he knew, the less he would have against her and as he had said '_make certain your hands are clean_'. If she resigned, and Frey's downfall was traced back to the bank, she could be miles away with sparkling clean hands, it was a very tempting thought. What Petyr next said though made her think maybe she'd spoken her thoughts aloud.

"Remember Sansa, I don't make bad investments." His eyes were locked on hers and cold.

She felt a chill climb up her spine as she left the office. She spent the rest of the working day contemplating exactly what he meant - unfortunately, none of her conclusions settled the sinking, trapped feeling in the bottom of her stomach.


End file.
